


Laughing in the Face of Danger

by FelixPhial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced to Breastfeed Rapist, Gang Rape, Genital Whipping, Hopeful Ending, Lactation, Lap Sex, Left for Dead, Lesbian Rimming, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Victim Expects to Die, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixPhial/pseuds/FelixPhial
Summary: It’s easier to find a bad situation amusing if you’ve already made your peace with dying.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange/Narcissa Malfoy/Nymphadora Tonks, Death Eaters/Nymphadora Tonks, Lord Voldemort/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	Laughing in the Face of Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



The most surprising part of Tonks’ first rape ever was that it was happening four years after becoming an Auror. The circumstances were surprising, too, of course. And she’d expected to feel proper fear, not the same nervous excitement she’d always felt just before an Auror skills test. But somewhere around Mad-Eye’s thirtieth “pep talk” to the trainee Aurors, Tonks had internalized his prophecies of doom.

“Look to your left!” he’d barked on their first day. “Now, look to your right! Two of you will be tortured by the end of your first year in the field. At least two of you will be raped. And, most likely, one of you will be killed! What, Tonks?”

“Well, Mr. Mad-Eye, Sir, seeing as how there’s only four of us, I reckon one of us ought to take one for the team. I bet one of us could at least knock out the rapes and tortures in one weekend.”

She’d had to run laps around the Ministry of Magic until two in the morning, but it had been worth it just to see his expression. Tonks laughed at the memory of her own joke, prompting Bellatrix to pause in cutting off her robes.

“What’s so amusing?” Bellatrix demanded. “Ticklish?”

Her pointed nails skittered up Tonks’ stomach. Tonks started, banging her temple on a tree root.

“No,” she said, coolly. “I’m only amused it took you this long to get me.”

Just like her midnight laps, the slap she received was worth it for the reaction she’d elicited from Bellatrix.

Once Tonks had been stripped naked under the ropes coiled around her, Bellatrix dragged her along the ground. Sometimes she carried her by the ropes; other times, she pulled Tonks by the hair, making her worm her way across the rocks and tree roots or lose her scalp. It seemed to go on for hours.

Tonks couldn’t help feeling relieved when they reached their destination. The spooky, cobweb-laced clearing they filled was not made cheerier by either the crowd or the fire. 

“What have you got there?” jeered one of the male Death Eaters.

“Is it a snack?” growled another.

“Don’t you werewolves ever think of anything but your stomachs?” asked a third. “Obviously she’s brought us a bit of fun to pass the break, haven’t you, Bella?”

There was a cheer. Several fingers, half very rough and the other half very soft, squeezed Tonks’ breasts and tried to wiggle between her bound thighs.

“Oh!” The one who’d been called a werewolf sounded delighted. “Look there! She’s got milk.”

Tonks felt hot air on her breast, but before the man could lick her nipple clean, there was a flash of sparks from above her.

“Get back!” Bellatrix shouted. “Do not touch her! She is not for you! She is a gift for the Dark Lord!”

Tonks’ stomach felt like she’d just dived sharply on her Comet Two Sixty.

“That your niece?” someone asked. “The wolf-fucking Auror?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix said proudly. “Auror or not, she was no match for me in a duel!”

Tonks’ eyes darted around her new location, Mad-Eye’s training making her automatically search for exits and information, but her vision had not yet adjusted to the firelight. The only voice she recognized so far was Bellatrix’s. She’d been hoping against hope that Snape would, perhaps, take pity on Tonks and decide to help a former student in some small way. But she couldn’t see him, and if he was there, he wasn’t saying anything.

“She was probably just weak from birthing the werewolf cub,” someone whispered loudly.

“You dare imply I could not best her under any circumstance?!” Bellatrix demanded, glaring at whoever had spoken the words. “Then you are an idiot!”

Tonks inched along the moss, thinking she might take her chance with an escape attempt while they were distracted by in-fighting. Before she could get far, however, a familiar groaning interrupted her plans. She rolled with difficulty onto her side and saw Remus lying perhaps two yards away. He’d been badly beaten and appeared unconscious, but he was definitely alive. This time, Tonks felt as if she’d done actual loop-de-loops on her broom. 

Remus being captured with her was certainly better than him being dead, but it also complicated matters—especially if he was unconscious. It also meant that, once the Death Eaters inevitably killed them, Teddy would be an orphan. But Tonks couldn’t think about that now, she mustn’t. It was too painful to even consider, so much so that she found herself reluctant to think about Teddy at all.

“Only Cissy and I may touch her,” Bellatrix went on. “At least until the Dark Lord has finished with her. Then, if he chooses, he may share her with the rest of you. But do not dare try the Dark Lord’s prize until then! She is for his amusement first, not yours!”

Despite the grumbling, no one seemed stupid enough to defy Bellatrix, particularly if they thought it would upset Voldemort. Tonks tried to crawl closer to Remus, but a sharp kick from Bellatrix’s boot made her collapse onto her back with a grunt.

“Where do you think you are going, _dearest niece?”_ Bellatrix stepped on Tonks’ stomach, the pointed heel of her boot pressing painfully just below her navel. “My sister and I must prepare you for the Dark Lord. Cissy!”

The white face of Narcissa Malfoy appeared over Tonks. She didn’t look pleased by the prospect of “preparing” Tonks, but she dutifully helped Bellatrix rearrange the ropes holding Tonks. A moment later, Tonks lay on her side with her arms bound behind her back. A manacle sat snugly around her right ankle, with a long, shiny chain linking it to a stake wedged firmly in the ground. Bellatrix flipped her once again onto her back, pinning her arms under her this time. The awkward position forced Tonks’ breasts higher off the ground.

A loud crash drew everyone’s attention. Two giants stomped up to the clearing, one of them carrying Hagrid in his hand. He dropped Hagrid near a tree, and three Death Eaters immediately restrained him to its trunk.

“Cowards!” Hagrid said weakly. “Can’t take me two at a time? Bleeding cowards, the lot of yeh!”

“Ignore him, Cissy.” Bellatrix stroked her fingernails along her sister’s arm. “Come, let us prepare our wayward niece.”

As they forced her knees apart, Tonks shut her eyes. Being molested by strangers would be bad enough. She could do without the reminders that the perpetrators were her mother’s sisters.

“We must test how tight she is,” Bellatrix explained, lifting Tonks’ feet up. “The Dark Lord may want to fuck her, and I will not be humiliated if she is too loose after giving birth.”

“Who’ve yeh got there?” Hagrid demanded. “Who’s naked over there?” He squinted. “That’s not Tonks, is it?”

Bearing her whole weight on her bound arms was agonizing. Tonks wiggled, trying to find a more comfortable position, and Bellatrix slapped her hard between her legs. Tonks cried out into her gag, more in surprise than pain.

“Hold still!” Bellatrix demanded. She stomped away and returned only a few seconds later with a large, thick branch. 

She yanked Tonk’s knees so far apart, Tonks was sure her hips would dislocate. Tonks moaned in pain.

“It _is_ her!” Hagrid sounded furious. “Let her go! I’ll make a better punching bag than she will. Hurt me if yeh like, but yer lot’s got no right harming a Hogwarts student!”

“Student?” Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. “She’s not a student anymore, you oaf!” She turned her attention back to Tonks and forced the points of the branch between Tonks’ inner thighs. “Keep that stick in place, niece, or you will regret it!”

Tonks’ legs immediately trembled with the effort, but she tried her hardest not to let go. Bellatrix examined her exposed folds with her sharp, talon-like fingernails for a moment before unexpectedly inserting three fingers. Tonks, dry from nerves, yelped in pain.

“Quiet!” Bellatrix slapped Tonks on the bottom. “That could not possibly have hurt you. You just pushed an entire wolf cub from this hole less than a month ago, as I understand it.”

Tonks’ entire body was shaking now from the effort of maintaining the difficult position. She breathed so hard through her nose she could feel her nostrils flare. Her muscles burned, her shoulders ached, and her bladder and breasts, both overfull now, throbbed relentlessly. She rocked back and forth in her agony, careful not to drop the branch.

“Bella,” Narcissa said quietly.

“What?” Bellatrix demanded.

“She seems too weak to hold the position.”

“Ha!” Bellatrix scoffed. “She will hold it, or she will suffer! Massage her breasts, now, Cissy. Ensure that they are full and aching for the Dark Lord’s mouth.”

Tonks shuddered, nearly shifting the branch from its position. Narcissa knelt beside Tonks to massage her breasts, which were indeed full and aching. Teddy was a lazy eater, frequently dozing off mid-suckle and wanting to latch every few minutes for comfort more than food. Even in the middle of the night, as it now appeared to be, it was rare Tonks went more than a couple of hours without nursing him. Her breasts were working as hard as ever to fill with milk for a baby who was miles away, hopefully sleeping peacefully in his cot next to his grandmother’s bed. As Narcissa’s fingers probed Tonks’ engorged breasts, she couldn’t help groaning in pain. Thick rivulets of milk spilled unbidden from her nipples just from Narcissa’s gentle touch.

“Her bosom is ripe and ready for milking,” Narcissa reported softly. “I think the Dark Lord will be most pleased with the offering.”

“Yes, her front passage is tighter than I expected, too,” Bellatrix agreed. “He will be most pleased.”

She lazily pumped four fingers into Tonks, who only managed to hold both the branch and her bladder through intense concentration. Narcissa lay beside Tonks and stroked her breasts and stomach.

“I think we ought to test her mouth and throat for the Dark Lord as well,” Narcissa said.

“Quite right, Cissy,” Bellatrix said. “Wolf-fucker! Look at me, wolf-fucker!”

Tonks didn’t realize she was being addressed until Narcissa grabbed her by the hair and made her look at Bellatrix.

“You are to look at me when I speak to you!” Bellatrix ordered. “Do you understand?”

Tonks thought about shaking her head, just to see Bellatrix throw a fit, but the thought of Remus being punished for her insolence stopped her just in time. She nodded unhappily.

“Good,” Bellatrix said. “Now, if you bite so much as one of your Aunt Cissy’s fingernails, we will defang you, followed by your beloved wolf. Is that clear?”

Tonks nodded again. Narcissa abruptly kissed her on the lips instead of fingerfucking her mouth, which was what Tonks had expected. Someone wolf-whistled appreciatively. Narcissa cupped Tonks’ cheek and pulled away ever so slightly from the kiss.

“I’m a mother too,” Narcissa whispered desperately into Tonk’s cheek, her lips barely moving. “I nursed my little boy just as you nurse yours.” She kissed Tonks again, maintaining the façade they were making out.

Tonks returned the kiss awkwardly. She hoped Narcissa would reach her point soon, because she was too weary to figure out guessing games.

“Please,” Narcissa begged. “Please… Nymphadora.”

Tonks stiffened. Narcissa seemed to sense the chill.

“Please, Tonks,” she tried again. “I might be able to get you home to your son. Please, did you see Draco in the castle? Was he still alive?” 

She kissed Tonks again to cover the tiniest of sob.

“I don’t know,” Tonks whispered between kisses. “I’m really sorry, I just don’t know. I didn’t see him, but I wasn’t looking for him.”

Narcissa didn’t answer. She didn’t particularly have a chance, as Bellatrix swooped down before she could.

“That’s it, Cissy,” she said. “Do not forget to test her throat with your fingers as well as your tongue, though!”

Narcissa pulled away from the kiss. Eyes still slightly red and watering, she stroked Tonks’ cheek and then slid two fingers into her mouth.

“Suck them for her,” Bellatrix ordered.

Tonks shut her eyes and sucked on the fingers in her mouth. Even if biting Narcissa would have accomplished anything, Tonks didn’t want to. Narcissa seemed about as eager to be with the Death Eaters as Tonks.

“How is her mouth, Cissy?” Bellatrix asked.

“Adequate.” Narcissa’s fingers wiggled further down Tonks’ throat.

Tonks resisted the urge to gag, even as the fingers worked their way down her throat.

“She is plenty tight in her throat, Bella,” Narcissa said. “I think the Dark Lord would enjoy spilling his seed here.”

Bellatrix flushed. “He will not!” she cried. “Not this time! He will let me have it this time. But quick, we must finish preparing her. Would you like to use her mouth?”

Narcissa’s face very clearly stated, “No,” but she said, “Of course, Bella.”

With one fluid motion, Narcissa’s knees were straddling the Tonks’ head. She pushed her robes just enough out of the way to facilitate the movement. The Death Eaters went wild at that, cheering their encouragement from the sidelines. Tonks had just enough time to see several of the Death Eaters repositioning their own robes before Narcissa lowered herself onto Tonks’ mouth. Tonks grimaced, but Narcissa didn’t seem to expect her to actually lick her.

“That’s it,” Narcissa said in a bored tone. “Lick me. Lick me exactly as you’re doing now.”

Tonks, who was doing no licking whatsoever, was momentarily confused. Then Narcissa began grinding against her cheek, and Tonks understood. With the robes covering Tonks’ face, there was no way for anyone to tell Narcissa was faking it. 

Still, Tonks offered a half-hearted lick, in case Narcissa wanted it but was trying to spare Tonks. Her aunt’s reaction surprised her, however: she lifted herself up, grabbed Tonks by the hair, and slapped her.

“Don’t even think about it,” she snapped. “Do you understand?”

Tonks nodded. That suited her just fine.

“What is it?” Bellatrix demanded. “Did she try to bite you?”

“She won’t do anything of the sort again,” Narcissa said evasively.

It was difficult to breathe under the robes, but fortunately Narcissa didn’t pretend for long. After only a few minutes, she cried out in a weak way that could not possibly be mistaken for bliss, and then she rose off Tonks.

“I’m finished with her,” she said coldly, covering herself back down to the ankles. “Will there be anything else, Bella? It has been a long day.”

Before Bellatrix could answer, Tonks, whose muscles had been shaking harder and harder from the effort of the position, suddenly lost control and went slack. Her muscles simply couldn’t obey anymore. She cried out as the stick scratched a long red line down her inner thigh, then again as it fell on her sex.

With a savage glee, Bellatrix snatched up the stick. “Hold her knees apart, Cissy!” she cried. “I was hoping she’d give me the excuse to teach her a lesson.”

Narcissa’s sweaty palms pressed against the back of Tonks’ knees. Bellatrix brought the stick down hard onto Tonks’ exposed pussy, making her scream and see spots.

“Stop that!” Hagrid said. “Don’t hurt her! Stop!”

Bellatrix ignored him and beat Tonks over and over again with the slender stick. The pain was unbearable, so unbearable it seemed to override her normal reactions. Hagrid was crying out in increasing alarm. Somewhere amidst the rain of blows, Tonks exploded into the strangest orgasm of her life. Her body shook, her core spasmed, her bladder emptied in spurts, and a voice she barely recognized tore from her throat. Narcissa gave no indication she noticed, but Bellatrix stopped the thrashing.

“Did she just climax?” Bellatrix used the pointy tip of the stick to explore Tonks’ folds. “She is soaking wet, but it may only be because she wet herself. Silly baby, can’t even hold her bladder. Did you have a tinkle on the floor your first day of Auror school, too? ”

Tonks’ face felt as hot as the space between her legs, which was now burning and throbbing. Her immediate reaction was shame, then a sincere hope that Remus was still unconscious. That hope was quickly followed by even more shame over such a horrible thought—how would she feel if Remus never woke up?

Mad-Eye’s training won out, though. As Tonks berated herself for orgasming and hoping Remus had been too concussed to notice it, her old mentor’s voice rang through her mind.

“You think you’ll fight once the Death Eaters capture you? Ha!” Mad-Eye had laughed at the new recruits’ unison response to his question. “Oh, you’ll escape or die trying, make no mistake. But what if you’re badly injured? Poisoned? Bound? Wandless? All of the above? No, you won’t be fighting then. You’ll be cooperating, not out of cowardice, but out of your own sheer will to survive. And that goes double, maybe more, if you’re captured with a friend. Everyone does it at least once; there’s no shame in it. Sometimes, you have to play nice until you spot your chance to escape. Just remember: DO NOT DIVULGE REAL INFORMATION! DO NOT BETRAY A FELLOW AUROR! Avoid those two actions, and you can make passionate love to You-Know-Who himself, for all I care.”

That particular speech struck her much differently now. Tonks began laughing uncontrollably, not to mention a little hysterically.

“What?!” Bellatrix demanded. “What is amusing?”

Tonks was laughing too hard to speak. She was finally getting that rape Mad-Eye had promised, and it was a Death Eater gang rape led by none other than Voldemort and his deranged lieutenant. Mad-Eye would have been so proud.

Voldemort’s voice in Tonks’ ear shut her up at once. “You have fought…valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.”

It took Tonks a moment to realize that Voldemort had not silently apparated next to her. Although it sounded like he was speaking directly into her ear, she saw that everyone in the clearing seemed to be hearing Voldemort in the same way.

“Yet you have sustained heavy losses,” the voice continued. “If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.”

Tonks shuddered. His voice chilled her all the way through, and she hated to imagine how many students and fellow Order members might have been killed.

“Lord Voldemort is merciful,” the voice went on. “I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.”

Bellatrix shushed a couple of unmasked Death Eaters at the edge of the group who had begun to chat quietly. They fell silent at once.

“I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.”

Tonks scowled. Harry was smart enough, but he was too heroic and noble for his own good. She willed him not to fall for Voldemort’s bait, and not only because she didn’t want him to see her like this.

After only a few moments of waiting, the group fell silent as one. Tonks raised her head and saw Voldemort striding into the clearing. The hairs on her arms and neck rose like a cold breeze had touched them.

“My Lord!” Bellatrix breathed. “My Lord, I have captured my niece, the Auror, and Dolohov has brought the werewolf she beds—”

Voldemort held up his hand to silence her. His massive snake was floating behind him, protected by a magical bubble. Voldemort looked around at his Death Eaters, his eyes barely touching on Tonks, Remus, or Hagrid. The giants outside the clearing shifted, making the ground rumble.

“Whom have we lost?” Voldemort asked. “Who among us has fallen?”

No one spoke for a long moment. Then, one of the still-masked Death Eaters shuffled up to Voldemort and muttered something Tonks couldn’t hear.

“A pity,” Voldemort said. “We shall mourn their loss, but we shall also admire their sacrifice. It is their deaths that will allow us to live forever.”

There was a murmur of agreement. Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak, but again Voldemort silenced her.

“We have lost one more,” he announced. “Severus Snape.”

“Snape?” someone asked.

Tonks felt both satisfaction and grief. She may not have liked Severus, might have even hated him for killing Dumbledore, but he had still been her teacher for seven years. And she suspected, though she couldn’t say why, that his role in Dumbledore’s death had been more complicated than he let on. Maybe she just liked being contrary to Mad-Eye, who had never trusted Severus.

“Yes,” Voldemort answered. “Like the others, he has died for the purest of all causes: our victory. Their bravery and sacrifice will be rewarded richly, even though they have departed.”

There was a moment of silence, even though Voldemort hadn’t ordered it. No one dared to speak first, it seemed. Most seemed afraid to even move. Narcissa was trembling slightly beside Tonks.

At last, Voldemort drew himself to his full height and turned to Bellatrix. “I believe you mentioned capturing the Auror and her werewolf mate?”

“Yes, my Lord!” Bellatrix hastily yanked Tonks upright by the hair. “And I have saved her for your enjoyment. I have not let any of these other men touch her, so you may use her first.”

“But Bellatrix,” Voldemort said, a cruel grin splitting his face, “she has already been defiled by the werewolf. You expect me to use the same hole as a werewolf?”

Bellatrix flushed. “My Lord, we have tested her throat as well, and if I believe you will—”

“I will decide which hole I use, if any,” Voldemort cut her off. “Let me look at her.”

He knelt by Tonks, causing Narcissa to stumble backward out of the way. Bellatrix kept a tight hold on Tonks’ hair. Voldemort stared into Tonks’ eyes, and she willed herself to maintain eye contact, even as he touched her face. She had never been the best _Occlumens,_ but she tried her hardest now. She quelled her instinctive panic, hiding all the critical Order secrets behind a brick wall in her mind. It was only once Voldemort rose that she realized he hadn’t even approached the part of her mind containing Order information; he thought he’d already won. He only wanted to humiliate her with knowledge about her personal life.

“She has been well-used by the werewolf, indeed,” Voldemort announced, causing his followers to guffaw. “But, fortunately for my interests, not very creatively.”

“My Lord,” Bellatrix said, eager to prove her gift worthy, “she is producing milk! Perhaps you would accept some nourishment before disposing of her?”

Voldemort finally broke eye contact and looked Tonks up and down. Her breasts, which had been secured firmly with the ropes, were perkier than usual. Voldemort experimentally squeezed her left breast, fingers stroking the prominent veins. Her nipples were hard, and her breasts hurt from the pressure of so many hours since nursing Teddy.

_Oh no._

The memory of Teddy fussing and squeezing her breasts and hungrily gulping down milk was too much for her. She felt the milk free itself, flooding onto Voldemort’s hand of its own volition. The Death Eaters cheered. Bellatrix looked both elated and terrified; Narcissa looked away. Tonks forced herself to stare at Voldemort’s face, and she found his expression greedy.

“I have not yet surpassed my human need for nutrition,” Voldemort said finally. He tasted her milk on his fingers. “And the Auror’s milk tastes… satisfactory.”

He drew his wand—Dumbledore’s wand, Tonks realized with a pang of grief—and conjured a large chair. He settled into it, parting his legs lazily under his robes.

“Place her upon me,” he ordered.

Bellatrix and several other Death Eaters scrambled to hoist Tonks up from the forest floor. She didn’t struggle, but neither did she help them. Bellatrix used her sharp knife to cut the ropes off Tonks’ legs. Once they had her placed, Voldemort pulled her forward on his lap. Her legs were wedged on either side of his thighs, rendering her nearly as immobile as the ropes had. She barely repressed a shudder as she felt his erection stir under her. 

“Bellatrix,” Voldemort said.

Bellatrix knelt before him, trembling. “Yes, my Lord?”

“I desire to occupy her back passage while I feed,” Voldemort said. “But it is unwise to do so dry, is it not? I believe you know what to do.”

“Yes, of course, my Lord!”

Voldemort lifted Tonks slightly, allowing Bellatrix to part his robes just enough to reveal his cock. Tonks nearly fell off the chair when she felt something warm and wet on her backside. She craned her neck and saw, to her horror, Bellatrix slobbering all over her ass and Voldemort’s cock beneath it.

“Wet her thoroughly, Bellatrix,” Voldemort ordered, and Tonks detected a note of relish in his voice at degrading her.

Bellatrix sucked Voldemort noisily, making high-pitched cooing sounds and bobbing her head vigorously. Tonks found it hilarious, though not enough to actually laugh. If Bellatrix minded licking Tonks’ ass periodically, she gave no indication. Tonks wanted to squirm away from the grotesquely wiggling tongue between her cheeks, but the chain around her ankle wouldn’t have allowed her to move further even if she’d dared.

“Prepare her for me,” Voldemort demanded. “You know how I despise a hole that is uncomfortably tight, and you also know how tight the unwilling often are.”

The guilt struck Tonks like a slap, even though she reminded herself she could never have prevented Voldemort and Bellatrix from assaulting their previous victims. She decided to use her distress productively, to refocus. Now, the discomfort of Bellatrix’s finger entering her rear didn’t bother her as much as it should have. Every moment they were occupied with her was a moment they weren’t harming anyone else. She could live with that. Hagrid was right; it would be terrible if they hurt any students.

She did stiffen as Bellatrix added a second finger, however. Tonks knew she should relax to prevent pain, but she already felt filled beyond capacity. She couldn’t imagine taking something as big as a penis.

After an agonizingly long time, Bellatrix said breathlessly, “I believe she is ready, my Lord.”

“Very well,” said Voldemort. “Guide me, Bella.”

With Bellatrix’s help, Voldemort slid into Tonks’ ass. She shut her eyes and breathed hard, the same pattern she’d used to birth Teddy. The pain was less than she’d expected, though; Voldemort and Bellatrix obviously knew what they were doing. The thought didn’t comfort her.

Voldemort seemed content to allow Tonks to sit still for the moment, which suited her just fine. The sensation didn’t hurt, exactly, but it still felt awful, dirty, wrong. She might have enjoyed the novelty if it had been Remus, but the fact that it was Voldemort… she felt ill from him invading her so intimately. She couldn’t bring herself to brace for when he inevitably wanted her to move.

Bellatrix stood behind her and cupped her breasts, lifting the nipples closer Voldemort’s mouth. “Drink, my Lord,” Bellatrix urged him. “Nourish yourself with the milk for her half-breed.”

Milk leaked over Bellatrix’s fingers, spilling down Tonks’ breasts and stomach. Voldemort licked Bellatrix’s fingers clean before latching on to Tonks’ nipple. As he sucked far too hard, unfamiliar with the mechanics of efficient suckling, Tonks stared up at the stars twinkling through the leaves and branches. 

Despite the pain and the very real possibility of impending death, Tonks realized she wasn’t afraid. This whole situation was too bizarre to be real. She was breastfeeding Voldemort and warming his cock in her ass in the Forbidden Forest, in front of every Death Eater in England. She tried to fight the nervous giggle by straining to remember what Dumbledore had told the Order about Voldemort.

“Poor little Tom Riddle,” she murmured at last. “Your mother died before she ever nursed you, didn’t she? Is this the first breast you’ve ever seen, Tom? You must be so obsessed with my milk because you lack the one thing you can’t coerce anyone into giving you: a mother who loves you.”

“Silence her!” Voldemort shouted, a trickle of milk running down his chin.

Bellatrix sealed Tonks’ mouth shut with one hand. With the other, she pointed her wand at Remus and said, “ _Crucio!_ ”

“No!” Tonks gasped despite herself.

“You will keep your mouth shut unless we tell you to open it, you filthy little wolf-fucker,” Bellatrix hissed. “Or I shall make you and the werewolf the new Longbottoms. Do I make myself clear?”

Tonks nodded. Bellatrix ended the curse, and Remus fell limp on the moss. She didn’t know if he was still alive, or if he’d even been conscious for the duration of the curse. He hadn’t made a sound.

“How DARE yeh!” Hagrid roared. “Yeh should’ve got the kiss for what yeh did to Alice and Frank, yeh evil—”

“Silence!” Bellatrix aimed her wand now at Tonks. “Or I’ll do the same to her.”

Hagrid trailed off into muttering. Voldemort resumed nursing. Tonks felt her milk flow steadily into his mouth as he learned how to use his tongue properly, pulling the milk out with each swallow instead of just sucking as if using a straw. As he found his nursing rhythm, he began nudging her to move. Tonks ignored him at first, until he bodily lifted her up and lowered her to make his point. The Death Eaters all laughed.

“It is a privilege to serve the Dark Lord this way,” Bellatrix whispered harshly. “Shall we use the Cruciatus curse on you to help you move? Or should I do it again on your dear werewolf?”

Tonks shook her head.

“Then move!” 

Bellatrix grabbed her once again by the hair and tried to pull her up and down. It only hurt Tonks’ neck, but she didn’t need further urging. As she awkwardly rode Voldemort, she forced herself not to grimace at the unpleasant sensation. Voldemort alternated between her breasts, squeezing and massaging them to get every drop out.

Tonks had always imagined being helpless during her inevitable rape. And she was, of course, but not in the “tied to the ground, pinned under a half-dozen Death Eaters” sense. She had never considered herself important enough to be raped by Voldemort himself, but if she had, she wouldn’t have anticipated sitting on his lap like this. And she certainly wouldn’t have imagined she’d be the one doing the fucking. She wished they weren’t making her cooperate.

The one mercy was that Voldemort came quickly. She didn’t think it had been more than five minutes of riding him when he inhaled deeply, exhaled hot against her breast, and released her nipple. He leaned back in his chair, the picture of satisfaction. Tonks imagined slitting his throat where he sat.

Voldemort made a shooing gesture toward Tonks, and the Death Eaters hurried to drag her back onto the ground. Bellatrix automatically knelt between Voldemort’s legs and licked him clean. Once his modesty was protected again by his robes, she flung herself onto the ground and began lapping at Tonks’ asshole. It was as fascinating to Tonks as it was disgusting. She decided to ignore the rush of warmth through her body when Bellatrix’s tongue curled deep inside her to get the last trace. 

“Thank you, my Lord,” Bellatrix simpered breathlessly as she sat back up. “Every drop of your seed is so precious, it is my privilege to receive it—”

Voldemort waved her aside and rose to his feet. The Death Eaters watched him expectantly. 

“You may use her,” Voldemort told his followers. “Take shifts patrolling the forest. If you see Harry Potter, bring him to me. There will be no need for violence; I believe he will come willingly.”

As the Death Eaters swarmed around her, Tonks closed her eyes and again willed Harry not to show up.

When Tonks had wished to be pinned to the ground and fucked by all the Death Eaters, it had been _instead_ of the threesome, not in addition to it. But she supposed it was her own fault for not specifying. 

The oldest and most senior of Voldemort’s followers went first (though, notably, not Lucius Malfoy). Avery, MacNair, Rowle, Crabbe, Yaxley, Goyle—Tonks quickly lost track of which one was fucking which hole. They rotated through, a few fucking her or waiting to do so, the rest patrolling the forest.

Tonks had always wondered how she’d handle being captured by Death Eaters, since Mad-Eye had gone on about it so often. After a good day at work, she’d idly imagined staying stoic and defiant to the end. After a bad day, she’d pictured herself weepy and cooperative. 

She hadn’t expected to feel this resigned sort of peace. She knew they were going to kill her soon, but it wasn’t so bad, really. She’d made her arrangements and come ready to die. Teddy was safe, Remus was with her, and she’d rather it be her than one of the teenagers up at the castle. It grieved her to know Teddy would shortly be an orphan, but again she pushed that thought from her mind.

She still had not yet fully recovered her dignity from childbirth, so she screamed without shame whenever she needed to. Like now—she hadn’t even noticed the sounds she’d been making, nor had she registered why. But she realized now that it was because Bellatrix had her whole hand inside Tonks. She stopped screaming, figuring she might as well save some of her voice for later.

“That got her attention!” someone said.

“Fuck her with your fist, Bellatrix!”

Tonks was on her knees now, someone’s boot pressing her cheek into the dirt, so she couldn’t see Bellatrix. But she could feel her cold, bony hand and hear her mad laugh.

“This ought to make her scream again,” Bellatrix said. “Perhaps we’ll even see a few tears finally!”

Tonks tried not to prove her right, but that drive vanished as soon as Bellatrix started pumping her fist back and forth. It was like giving birth again, but worse, because there was nothing remotely joyful about this. She forgot her arms were still bound behind her back and nearly dislocated a shoulder trying to grab Bellatrix’s wrist.

“Please, please, don’t!” Tonks begged, all thoughts of stoicism forgotten. “Stop, take it out, please stop—”

Her words were cut off by her own uncontrollable need to shriek. Bellatrix was twisting her hand like she was turning a doorknob, simultaneously pulling back so far Tonks felt like she was crowning around the widest part of her hand. She instinctively pushed, and Bellatrix’s fist popped out of her body. The crowd gasped and made disapproving noises. Blinded by relief, Tonks realized her mistake only a second before the retaliation. Bellatrix punched her fist back inside her in one quick, brutal motion. The force of the blow knocked all the air from Tonks, and she slumped, held up only by Bellatrix’s fist inside her. 

“Ha, she’s wetting again!” remarked one of the men as Tonks bladder gave out again. “It’s getting all down your arm.”

“Never mind,” Bellatrix said, and there was an unsettling note of sadistic arousal in her voice. “I know just how to clean it.”

Bellatrix tortured Tonks with her fist a few moments longer. When she finally withdrew, she made no effort to narrow her fist. She simply popped it right out again, drawing another scream from Tonks.

“You defiled my arm, wolf-fucker.” Bellatrix knelt in front of Tonks. “Lick it clean!”

She pressed her arm onto the ground right in front of Tonks’ face. Tonks stuck out her tongue and licked Bellatrix’s arm. It wasn’t easy, with the boot still resting on her face. Bellatrix accommodated this by moving her arm back and forth and turning it over as needed. With each turn of her arm, her skin acquired dirt that Tonks was naturally forced to lick off along with her own piss.

“Good,” Bellatrix said at last. “Now, let her up.”

The boot removed itself from her face. Bellatrix grabbed Tonks by the hair and dragged her around in a circle. She pushed Tonks face-first into the damp dirt and rubbed her face into it.

“This is how to train an animal, is it not?” Bellatrix asked as the others hooted appreciatively.

“The nasty little wolf-licker probably likes the taste!”

Despite the humiliation, Tonks mainly felt relieved that she was no longer taking Bellatrix’s entire fist. She was even slightly bored and put out. She wished they’d kill her already. She wanted a hug from her dad, of course, and she’d need to find a way to ask after Teddy. But as soon as she did those things, she planned to decompress with Mad-Eye and some Auror friends over a pint or five. She tried to remember the best details about what was happening to her so she could make her first story as a dead person an epic one.

“Listen!” she would start off. “You lot had it easy, dying fast and early like you did! I stuck it out until the end, and I would not recommend it. I had an honest-to-Merlin threesome with Bellatrix Lestrange—who happens to be my aunt, if you forgot—and none other than Voldemort himself! Then I got fucked by every single Death Eater, some of them twice. I swear, Mad-Eye, I’m not making it up! It’s true!”

“Malfoy,” Bellatrix said in the present, releasing Tonks’ hair. “I think you may have a turn now. Everyone else has already used her.”

“How very generous.” Malfoy’s lip curled. “She’s no doubt far too loose to enjoy now, since you’ve just had your whole hand inside her.”

“This hole’s still tight enough,” Crabbe offered, sinking all the way into Tonks’ asshole for the second time that night. 

“That hardly helps me,” Malfoy snapped.

Tonks faded back to her imagined reunion. “Let’s see,” she’d say, and she figured she’d pause there for dramatic effect by taking a long swig of ale. “Rowle makes bear noises when he comes. Goyle came inside me after about thirty seconds, and not much longer the second. Avery couldn’t even get hard enough to fuck me, so he made me suck his flaccid little prick instead. Honestly, I was a bit disappointed to get such a lackluster dicking-down. Mad-Eye always made it sound like I’d get to fuck the giant snake, too!”

Something drew her attention back to the present yet again. She didn’t realize at first what it was. Then she noticed the camp had gone utterly silent. Lucius Malfoy was still as a corpse beneath her and soft as a wet dishrag inside her. Crabbe was silently spasming inside her ass, though it was already so full that his jism was leaking out around his thick cock. Tonks cautiously raised her head to see what was happening. 

“I thought he would come,” Voldemort said. He was standing with his head bowed, his hands folded over his wand. “I expected him to come.”

A scared silence hung over the Death Eaters. Crabbe surreptitiously slid out of her ass and wiped himself clean on her hair. Tonks realized the hour must have passed without Harry turning up.

 _Good on Harry,_ she thought in relief. Anyway, if Voldemort flew into a rage, he’d probably take it out on Tonks, which meant this was nearly over. She’d be able to rest soon.

Voldemort spoke again. “I was, it seems… mistaken.”

“You weren’t.”

Tonks’ hope plummeted as Harry’s voice rang clear and loud across the camp. Then all was chaos: giants roaring, Death Eaters laughing and scrambling to their feet, Hagrid shouting, “HARRY! NO!”

It was over before Tonks had even fully processed Harry’s arrival. There was a flash of green light, and Harry and Voldemort both collapsed. Tonks couldn’t stand to look at Harry. For two years, she’d been charged with quietly keeping him safe. And now he lay facedown on the forest floor, too still to even be breathing.

“My Lord?” Bellatrix asked Voldemort sweetly over and over again. “My Lord?”

“That will do,” Voldemort said, sitting up.

So he hadn't died after all, like Dumbledore had hinted he might if he managed to kill Harry. Tonks curled in on herself as much as her bonds would allow. She felt nauseated in a way that even Dolohov’s unwashed cock couldn’t compare to. Harry had been everyone’s last hope. Harry had been _her_ last hope, but she hadn’t known it until now.

It was Narcissa who checked Harry for a pulse. When she pronounced Harry dead, Tonks wished she’d died too, and before Harry had shown up. She refused to watch as Voldemort inflicted the Cruciatus curse on Harry’s body, as he mockingly put Harry’s glasses back on him, as he made Hagrid carry Harry’s corpse. She didn’t look up until Bellatrix stood over her, wand pointed in Tonks’ face.

“May I kill her, my Lord?” she asked.

Tonks blinked, but only once. She wanted to look Bellatrix in the eye as she killed Tonks. Bellatrix, however, was gazing affectionately at Voldemort.

“No, leave them,” Voldemort said. “They are nearly dead already.”

“But my Lord—!” 

“They will no doubt make a fine meal, and many of the creatures that lurk within this forest prefer their prey slightly alive. Come, Bella. I wish to have you at my right hand when we march into the castle.”

Bellatrix’s expression softened, and she abandoned Tonks to join him. The group marched off to the castle, leaving Tonks bound but alive. It took several minutes for Hagrid’s sobs to fade from earshot. 

Once she was sure they were gone, Tonks crawled over to Remus. She was too weak to pull up the stake attached to her ankle chain, but it offered just enough length for her to rest her head on her husband’s chest. She lay as close to him as she could, closed her eyes, and hoped that whatever ate them would do so quickly.

When Tonks woke, the sun was rising. But the sound that had woken her wasn’t that of the creature she’d been waiting for. It was a male voice, a slightly familiar one.

“I found them! They’re over here!”

“I’ll send a message with my patronus,” said a dreamy voice. “I do hope they’re still alive. I like Professor Lupin very much. He was a very good teacher when he was here.”

Tonks couldn’t even find the strength to raise her head. A boy—Neville Longbottom, she realized slowly—was covering her with his cloak. She felt his clammy fingers on her neck, checking her pulse. 

“She’s still alive!” he called excitedly.

“Oh, good. Don’t worry, Miss Tonks.” A pale-haired girl was brushing the hair out of Tonks’ eyes and wiping her face clean. “I’m very sorry they hurt you, but everything’s all right now. I’m so glad you’re still alive.”

 _That makes one of us,_ Tonks thought. But exhausted as she was, as convinced as she was that she was hallucinating or already dead from exposure, she was glad to see them.

“Oh, dear, you’re tied up,” the girl said. “I’ll free you.”

She drew her wand and broke the chain near Tonks’ ankle. While Neville tended to Remus, the girl removed the ropes from Tonks’ arms and rubbed the circulation back to them for her. She removed her own cloak and wadded it into a makeshift pillow before rolling Tonks onto her back. Tonks now recognized her as Luna Lovegood, one of the students who had fought at Harry’s side in the Department of Mysteries. 

“There you go,” she said, covering Tonks with Neville’s cloak again. “And look! Here comes Professor Sprout. She’s brought all sorts of herbs in her basket to heal you and Professor Lupin."

Tonks looked, and Professor Sprout was indeed marching grimly over to them. Tonks was suddenly a frightened first-year again. 

“Professor,” she said, and then she burst into the tears she’d managed to hold back during everything else. 

“It’s all right, Tonks,” Sprout said, dropping her basket on the ground. “Let’s see what the damage is.”

“Remus,” Tonks said immediately. “He’s hurt bad, dead maybe—”

“He has a pulse,” Neville offered.

Tonks laughed through her tears. A pulse. She’d take it, for now. 

“She’s in shock,” Professor Sprout said. “Help me raise her feet, Lovegood.”

“Did—” Tonks almost couldn’t bring herself to ask. “Did we win?”

She waited for their faces to fall, for Sprout’s expression to turn even grimmer, for them to say, “No, sorry. We’re the only survivors. We’re on the run.”

Instead, they all beamed.

“‘Course we won!” Neville said.

“Neville killed the snake,” Luna said. “It was very brave.”

“You might like to know that Harry is alive, too,” Sprout said.

It might still have been a hallucination, Tonks knew. But she kept laughing and crying at the same time all the way back to the castle anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to my beta readers for your hard, quick work! Any remaining errors are due to my own last-minute tweaks. Happy Femsubex to my recip, and thank you for your hard work as well!


End file.
